


Quiet

by CorsetJinx



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Female Friendship, Gen, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: A lull in the Hunt, wrapped up in the deceptive peace of the Hunter’s Dream.





	Quiet

“Tell me, Doll,” Thalia glanced up from the bouquet of blossoms she’d gathered, watching the other turn to face her placidly. “Do you know the names of these flowers? They don’t look quite like lilies, but similar enough to pass.”

The Doll’s glass eyes lowered to the petals of the flowers in question scattered about their feet. She’d made no move to stop Thalia from collecting them, only watching in silence as the hunter had moved about the hillock. She seemed to study the blooms before slowly shaking her head, hands folded before her.

“I do not, good hunter. They grow plentifully here, within the Dream, but I have never thought to ask their name.” Her oddly luminous eyes settled on the plucked flowers in Thalia’s hands, head tilting in curiosity. “Might I ask what you intend to do with those? They have no purpose that I know of, once pulled from the soil.”

Mouth quirking, Thalia closed the distance between herself and the low rise the Doll used as a seat; arranging the flowers in an order that made sense only to her as she sat. The ones she didn’t immediately need were set aside by the glowing lantern that provided a little bit of warmth in the otherwise balmy Dream.

“I’m going to make a wreath. Would you like to learn how?” She asked, looking up at the Doll once more. While sitting, the difference in height was more exaggerated, but her companion moved to join her on the little shelf of rock. It was a mercy to the hunter’s neck, but she put it from her mind in favor of waiting for the Doll’s answer.

“I would.” Her expression did not change, but the Doll somehow managed to convey a faint smile as she situated herself to watch Thalia work. Her eyes fixed unblinkingly on the hunter’s hands, only flicking up to the shorter woman’s face to catch her brief smile.

“Alright.” Thalia adjusted herself to make it easier for the Doll to observe her movements, slowly beginning to weave the stems together. Occasionally she would point something out or answer a question the Doll had, but the ambient quiet of the Dream settled around them in between those small bits of conversation.

Aside from the groaning of the Messengers and the faint breeze that passed through they were in their own little sphere, faces lit by the glow of the lantern as Thalia showed the Doll her finished product. The Doll took it gently, turning it slowly between her porcelain hands to examine the woven stems.

“Is there a purpose to such a thing, good hunter?” Doll asked wonderingly, admiring the glossy shine of the flowers’ petals. “It is a pretty thing, but I cannot imagine it would be useful for hunting beasts.”

“It has no use for the Hunt.” Thalia admitted, watching Doll with something close to fondness. “But the act of making one is soothing. I learned how as a girl - I made them for my mother and sister as a child. The garland is supposed to be worn on the head, like a crown. Only as a lovely trinket, I’m afraid, rather than a symbol of actual royalty.”

The Doll nodded, offering Thalia the wreath with reverent hands. “It is a beautiful thing. It would be shame to see it ruined on the Hunt.”

Privately, Thalia agreed. She accepted the wreath and stood, closing the few steps between them and carefully setting the garland on the Doll’s bonnet. Adjusting it so that it wouldn’t easily slip off, she smiled at the Doll’s faintly perplexed stare.

“Good hunter, I do not understand.”

“You’ve been a friend to me, Doll.” Thalia felt her smile widen, eyes curving at the corners as they met the Doll’s own. “More than anyone else since I arrived here. I’ve nothing else to give you, I’m afraid - but the flowers here suit you.”

Lowering her eyes, Doll reached up to touch the waxy petals with the tips of her fingers - all with the same reverence she’d shown as Thalia had presented her with the finished product. Lifting her head once more, the glow of her pretty artificial eyes seemed to brighten. “Thank you, good hunter. I do not know if I am worthy of such a gift, but I shall treasure it.”

“I can think of no lady more deserving.” Thalia assured, stepping back to bow low from the waist. Glancing up past the brim of her hat, she offered the Doll a smile. “Do you know how to dance? I only know a few steps, but it seems a good way to pass the time.”

Tilting her head, Doll slowly accepted the hand Thalia extended and got to her feet. The stems of the flowers around them rustled as the hunter led the way to a more open part of the hillock, ignoring the fountain Messengers’ curious stares in favor of drawing the Doll close. They moved slowly, leather of Thalia’s coat and the Doll’s skirt swishing gently as they danced in a little circle under the moon.


End file.
